A structure of a touch screen panel to be applied to a mobile phone, and the like has a tendency to be converted from a multi-layered structure in the related art into an integrated structure. The integrated touch screen panel structure stems from the fact that a transparent electrode (ITO) film which has a high cost ratio need not be used.
Through the integrated touch screen panel structure, products can be made slim, and the visible light transmittance may be increased. Despite the advantages, a problem in that a cover glass on a display surface side is broken due to impact from falling and the like frequently occurs.
Accordingly, in order to strengthen the safety against fragments generated during the glass breakage of a mobile device, an anti-scattering film is inserted between a panel and a cover glass, thereby preventing the cover glass from being scattered.
The anti-scattering film generally includes a structure having a hard coating layer/a substrate/an adhesive layer, and requires surface hardness and optical characteristics for the hard coating layer due to the characteristics thereof.
Meanwhile, in the case of a large area touch screen panel, an anti-scattering film touches a polarizing plate due to an air gap between the anti-scattering film and the polarizing plate, and as a result, a Newton's ring phenomenon occurs, the phenomenon occurs due to the interference of light, and accordingly, there is a problem in that visibility deteriorates.